Androphobia
by Nyx of the Night12
Summary: *Rewrite* Kasumi, a transfer from Lobelia Girls' Academy, has a severe fear of men. What if some spilled coffee resulted in her crossdressing as a boy? What if our favorite club tries to get her to join? *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

Men. Disgusting, Horrible, Vile, Cruel. Only caring about themselves and their never ending craving for sex. They toy with a girl's emotions, making them feel loved, then crush her heart and soul like it's a game.

Repulsive creatures who find it fun to break a girl and taint her innocence. They find it fun to completely violate us. Our screams of agony are music to their ears. Our pain is their pleasure. Tears are worthless to them and are only a plot to get sympathy.

Evil.

That's what they are. Pure, utter evil. Demons sent from the darkest pits of hell to torment the innocent. Thieves, Murderers, Kidnappers, Liars.

Rapists.

Every single one of them. I won't trust a single one, no matter how innocent they appear. They are not innocent and never will be. They're like sirens. Using their beauty and charm to lure us into a false sense of security, before they rip us to shreds and leave us to rot in misery.

I know most of you don't agree, but it's the blunt, cold truth that I learned the hard way. Never trust a man or you'll regret it. And believe me, I do.

* * *

"No, Grandmother! Please don't make me go!" I begged, dropping to my knees and grabbing on to the fabric of my grandmother's dress. She looked down at me with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh for God's sake, Kasumi. A lady doesn't grovel unless in the presence of royalty. Now get up." I flinched a little at her harshness, but stood up anyways. Then her expression softened.

"Now, I know this is hard for you, but you can't stay all your life hiding from the opposite sex. I know you want to remain in Lobelia where there aren't any boys, but you can't let this fear take over your life. You're 15, for Pete's sake. And if you won't do this for me, at least do it for yourself." I nodded.

My grandmother has been taking care of me ever since... That incident. I'm not comfortable talking about it yet. Too many bad memories. But it's the reason why I'm so terrified of men in the first place.

She hates seeing me like this. I know she wants her happy go luck and energetic little granddaughter back, but now that girl's gone and replaced with a skittish shell of what she used to be.

I sighed and stared at the yellow uniform I'm wearing. My grandmother had transferred me from my safe, all-girl haven in Lobelia to my personal boy-filled hell in Ouran. She says it would do me good and help me get over my fear, but it won't work. This isn't a fear. It's a phobia.

According to my therapist, Androphobia to be exact. Though I don't think thus fear is irrational. And going to this school won't help me get under control.

I stared at the uniform, reluctantly pulling it on. I think I much rather prefer the middle school uniforms. At least they don't make me appear like a bloated banana.

I sighed as I checked myself in the mirror. Everything was the same, yet different. Same light brown hair, only I had mine cut from my waist to an inch above my shoulder blades. Same dark brown eyes, only instead of shining with innocent optimism, they now held a broken existence. Same full rimmed glasses, though these were now rimmed black instead of pink.

I brushed my hair so it would cover half of my eyes, but still let me see where I was going. I just hope no one would notice me, especially those boys. Who knows what would happen if they did.

"Kasumi, hurry up! The limo's here!" My grandmother called from outside. I sighed, grabbing my bad and slinging it over my shoulder, walking out into the early morning air. My grandmother gave me a smile, which I forced myself to return.

"You can do this."

* * *

I can't do this.

I was currently pressing myself against the back of the limo seat, watching fearfully as the pink school came into view. I felt the familiar sense of fear and dread begin to overwhelm me as I caught sigh of the few boys that were walking into the school.

Oh Great Goddess Artemis, please save me from this never ending nightmare.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The driver, thankfully a girl, asked. I shook my head, bitting my lip and holding back tears that were starting to sting in my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I was nervous on my first day of school too. Those first day jitters will pass." Oh how wrong was she. I wish this was first day jitters instead of what was really happening. My fear increased as we pulled up and my driver got out to open the door for me.

I took in a large breath of air and grabbed my bag, hopping out of the limo. I gave the driver a weak, yet forced, smile before heading inside. My breath quickened a bit, but I forced myself to keep walking.

I pulled out the map from my bag and tried to find the office in which I was supposed to check in. After about fifteen minutes of walking, I was finally in front of it. I gulped, before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A lady's voice said from inside. I relaxed a bit, before opening the door and walking in. The office was neat. A perfect example of a rich school.

"Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?" The lady at the reception desk asked. I said nothing, instead pulling out a note that my grandmother told me to hand in. She took it and skimmed it over.

"Oh, Yukimaru Kasumi. You're the transfer student, am I right?" I nodded, to shy to speak. The lady typed something into the computer, then signed the note.

"Alright, Miss Yukimaru, let me get your class number and you can head on up." She said, standing up.

Now, what happened next would seem like a simple accident, but it was an accident that changed my life.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY MISS!" The lady screamed as she tried to clean the coffee stains from my dress. I shook my head, trying to tell her that it was alright, but she didn't listen.

"Oh, you can't go to class like that. Let me go ask the chairman if we have any extra uniforms. Wait here Miss." She said, throwing me the towel she was holding. I caught it and tried to get the stains out, but I only smudged them even more.

I waited for a bit and the lady came back holding a folded blue uniform. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry Miss Yukimaru, but the only spare uniforms we had are the boys uniforms."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! OH GOD!

I hugged my books tightly like a teddy bear. Everyone was staring at me. I could feel their eyes piercing my soul and slowly judging me. My stomach was doing backflips. My hands were starting to sweat. I was starting to tremble slightly. I gripped the sleeves of my new uniform.

So many boys.

 _Sensei_ was telling the class about me.

"Everyone, meet our new student. This is Yukimaru Kasumi and he will be transferring here for the rest of the year. Please treat him with respect."

Wait! He? HE?! THEY THINK I'M A _BOY_?! WELL THAT'S NOT OFFENSIVE!

I looked at _Sensei_ in surprise. All I got was a smile back from her.

"Yukimaru-san, will you please tell us about yourself?" She asked. I gulped and turned to face the class. I saw a few girls giggling and pointing at me. Some boys next to them were rolling their eyes.

What is it? Did I do something wrong? Is there something on me?

"H-Hello." I said, barely above a whisper. I heard the girls giggle even louder.

"M-My n-name's K-Kasumi. I-I'm 15 a-and I...um..." What do I say? Should I just say I'm a girl? Do I tell them my hobbies? My dreams? My hopes? SHOULD I JUST START SINGING AND DANCING TO SHOW TUNES?!

I swallowed again and tried to hide myself behind my hair and books. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. No, don't start crying now! Do you want them to think you're a crybaby?!

"KAWAIIIIII!" The high pitched screams of the girls threw me off guard. Oh God! My poor eardrums!

I saw most girls with stars and hearts dancing in their eyes. They were all staring at me like I was the Holy Grail or something! IS THAT BLOOD COMING OUT OF THEIR NOSES?!

"Well, Yukimaru-san, you can have a seat next to Aiko-san. Aiko-san, please raise your hand."

I saw a small blonde girl raise her hand. I sighed in relief and made my way over to here. She blushed brightly when I took my seat next to her. Her blue eyes were inspecting every inch of my body, making me shift a bit in discomfort.

"Alright, you all have ten minutes to talk before class starts."

I quickly opened my sketchbook and grabbed a pencil. Before I could start, however, a high pitched voice interrupted me.

"Um, excuse me, Yukimaru-san." I flinched, but turned to face Aiko. I shyly nodded, not making eye contact with her.

"I just noticed, but your tie is missing." She pointed to my (flat) chest. Sure enough, I had forgotten about how I gave up on that blasted piece of cloth. By this time, almost every girl was starting at us.

"I-I couldn't f-figure out h-how to tie it." I blushed a little, taking it out of my pocket. I saw her turn red again, her hands covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hide a squeal.

"I'll help you tie it, Yukimaru-san!"

"No, I will!"

"I can do it!"

"My mother owns a clothing company! I'm good with ties!"

"Here, let me!"

In a record breaking time, almost every girl in the class surrounded my desk, begging for me to let them help.

What is it with these people?!

Anyways, somehow Aiko had managed to sneak in while everyone was arguing and helped me with the tie. She was blushing the whole way, but thankfully my uniform was spared of blood.

"Alright, everyone take your seats!" _Sensei_ yelled. I sighed as I looked at the empty page on my sketchbook.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" A redhead boy said.

"Does it involve the newbee?" Said an identical boy next to him.

"You think the Boss will be interested?"

"With that many girls surrounding him, who wouldn't?"

"Are you guys plotting something again?" Haruhi said from in front of them.

"Why of course not." Hikaru said.

"Why do you ask?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

After a few classes, which I barely paid attention to, it was lunch.

I was currently sitting at a lunch table surrounded by a horde of girls that were throwing questions at me left and right. Luckily, none of them were personal.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"I l-like g-green." I said, making a few girls chorus with 'Me too's.

"What are your hobbies?"

"D-Drawing and R-Reading, I g-guess."

"Do you play any sports?"

"N-No. I'm a w-weak b-baby kitten." I smiled sheepishly. And cue the squeals and nosebleeds.

I stared at my uneaten lunch. All they served here was rich people food that was so beautifully decorated, it made me feel bad after I take a bite.

"Oh, we're sorry, Yukimaru-kun. Are we not letting you eat?" Aiko asked. I quickly shook my head.

"I don't r-really like the f-food h-here." I said, pushing my plate away. Bad idea.

"Well, you can have some of my lunch!"

"Mine too!"

"No. Take mine!"

"I have chocolate cake, if you want it!"

"My mother packed me Fancy Tuna! Have some!"

Thus dozens of lunches were shoved in my face, each as delicious looking as the last. I would have taken them, if my moral compass wasn't in the way.

"I-I would f-feel bad i-if I took y-your lunch." I shook my head, even as my stomach growled.

"KAWAII!" OW, MY EARS!


End file.
